pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Faba (anime)
Faba is a character appearing in the Sun & Moon series. Appearance Faba is a lean man, who has short green hair and a goatee. He wears a white outfit, bearing the symbol of Aether Foundation and having a yellow diamond-shaped decoration on his sleeves. Faba also wears a green undershirt, some green bracers on his arms, and large green glasses. He also has white boots with yellow soles and buttons. Personality Faba is a very skeptical person, who has his doubts in others. In addition, Faba is also very grouchy, and slightly pessimistic on progress of others and showing hostility when he angrily throws Ash's Rowlet after he mistakenly takes it instead of Nebby who manages to Teleport. Faba is also sneaky to convince the Team Rocket trio to serve as bodyguards in Aether Paradise, but strictly orders them whenever their leader has visitors such as Ash and the group. Like the other recurring villains aside from the Team Rocket trio, Faba has a sinister side similar to Giovanni's who has his own evil ambitions and his plans to capture Nebby and other Ultra Beasts for his experiments identical to Xerosic's before being freed by Ash and the group and leading its evolution to Cosmoem. After being rejected by a Nihilego, which ends up possessing his boss instead, Faba regrets his actions. After Nihilego is defeated, he becomes much nicer, apologizing to Ash and his friends for his sinister ambitions. Biography Four years ago, Faba created the Type: Null Pokémon. He mistreated it, and later cancelled the project under the idea that it was a failure.SM049: Mission: Total Recall! Faba was also involved in an incident with an Ultra Beast, which caused Lillie to be terrified of Pokémon.SM047: A Masked Warning! He opened an Ultra Wormhole, and an unidentified Ultra Beast came out of it, which attacked Lillie, who had gone to the basement to find her mother. The shock made her forget that she was saved by a Silvally, a Pokémon that Gladion took from Faba without the latter's permission. Despite this incident, Faba never told his superior, Lusamine, about it. Sun & Moon Faba accompanied Lusamine, Wicke and Professor Burnet to Altar of the Sunne. Faba asked Burnet if she did see traces of Ultra Aura, and thought it was a mistake, blaming the error in Burnet's equipment. Lusamine shushed him, and Faba left. His equipment traced some of the energy, but when Faba looked at his device, he saw nothing, and dismissed that. When Burnet and Lusamine discovered the Ultra Aura being emitted on Melemele Island, the group went to Professor Kukui's house. There, they met up with Ash, who showed them Nebby, while Lusamine introduced her team to him. Faba pointed out any Ultra Beast had Ultra Aura, and they sensed some coming from Nebby. Ash explained he was visited by Solgaleo and Lunala in a dream the night before, exclaimed he needed to protect Nebby. Faba claimed it was just a dream, and doubted a child like him could take care of an Ultra Beast. Despite Faba's doubts, Lusamine allowed Ash to keep Nebby, rather than having the Aether Foundation take care of it.SM044: A Dream Encounter! At a motel, Faba came to Gladion's room. He demanded that Gladion returned his Silvally, who refused, as he knew that Faba mistreated the artificial Pokémon. To stop Gladion, Faba used Alakazam and Hypno, who managed to overwhelm Gladion's Lycanroc and Umbreon. With Hypnosis, Faba lulled Gladion to sleep, and was able to take Silvally from him. Arriving at his office, he placed Silvally's Premier Ball on his desk, noting that Lusamine should never be aware about the past incident. When his device set off an alarm, he found that Lillie, Ash and Nebby. He attempted to have Team Rocket, who were working as his employees, attack them and kidnap Lillie so her memories would be erased, even offering a bonus as a reward. Team Rocket refused to do his bidding, stating they only do "righteous evil". Nevertheless, Faba had his Pokémon attack everyone but Lillie, whom Faba grabbed by her arm. Not certain how much did Lillie remember about her past, Faba had his Hypno use Hypnosis to erase her memories. Ash's Nebby teleported everyone away, allowing Ash to fight Faba. The fight prolonged until Gladion and Lusamine came. Lillie was terrified of Silvally, who jumped, its mask cracking away, and defeated Faba's Pokémon. Lillie realized that Silvally was the Pokémon that saved her from the malicious creature from her past. Faba snuck away, leaving everyone impressed at Lillie for having conquered her fear of Pokémon.SM049: Mission: Total Recall! Faba fled from Aether Paradise, and tried to catch Nebby. To avoid unwanted attention, he disguised himself as a proprietor that cleaned the school's grounds. Since Ash and Kiawe heard him coming, Faba, hiding as a bush, made a trail of candy stars to lure Nebby to himself. Just as Nebby was at his reach, Faba used a net to catch it, but caught Team Rocket's Wobbuffet instead. Faba chased Team Rocket, until they were taken away by Bewear. Faba fed Nebby, and had it teleport them back to the basement, but not before Lana saw him. To continue his plans, he took Professor Burnet's machine, and believed Nebby felt the presence of the Ultra Beast, UB01: Symbiont, who had appeared four years ago. Using Nebby, Faba tried to take its Ultra Aura. Ash, Lillie, Gladion and Lusamine appeared and scolded Faba, whom Ash tackled. The machine bursted and opened a portal, an Ultra Wormhole, which Faba stated that was what Lusamine had wanted. Lusamine denied this, and Nebby was rescued by Pikachu and Umbreon. Upon Nebby's evolution, the Ultra Wormhole reopened, and the Ultra Beast, UB01: Symbiont, descended. The latter tried to attack Faba, but was attacked by Lusamine's Clefable's Dazzling Gleam. Much to everyone's horror, the Ultra Beast took Lusamine away through the Ultra Wormhole.SM050: Faba's Revenge! When Wicke and Burnet came down to see the commotion, Burnet questioned Faba used her machine without permission. Faba, avoiding the question, claimed it was Lusamine's fault.SM051: Family Determination! At Professor Kukui and Burnet's wedding, Faba came with Wicke and Lusamine. Lusamine demoted Faba, as result of his actions, and became Wicke's subordinate. Faba apologized to the group for his actions, showing regret for harming Gladion and Lillie.SM055: The Professors' New Adventure! Faba came to the Pokémon School to promote science, on Lusamine's behalf, despite the class' dismay. He presented a machine that could shrink items, similar to a Poké Ball that could shrink Pokémon to store them. He went to use that invention on a blackboard, but he failed to do anything. He reconfigured the machine and activated it, which shot a beam and hit Ash, Sophocles and Lillie. Since the trio has not been placed into capsules, the class found Ash, Lillie and Sophocles, who have grown tiny. Faba attempted to place them into capsules and use his invention, but failed once more. Faba attempted to repair the machine, but Togedemaru accidentally smashed the machine. While everyone went to find Ash, Lillie and Sophocles, who have gone with Pikachu and Togedemaru, Faba and Rotom stayed to repair the machine. The trio eventually grew back to their original sizes without Faba's machine, and returned to school. Faba activated his machine again, which targeted Togedemaru, growing her into an enormous size.SM083: Dummy, You Shrunk the Kids! Upon seeing a drawing that Poipole had made, Ash contacted Lusamine. Wicke thought that the drawing was romantic, while Faba was not impressed by the latter's unscientific remark. Lusamine, however, noted Poipole was intelligent being, and asked of Ash to continue observing its behavior.SM084: The Shape of Love to Come! On a cloudy day, Faba was feeling unmotivated, along with the rest of the scientists. Wicke ordered him not to speak, and surprised herself why was she so rude. Faba nevertheless apologized, but Wicke felt her bad mood made her cranky. Burnet soon discovered a small Ultra Wormhole that sucked the Ultra Aura, and the scientists grudgingly decided to investigate more. They met up with the Ultra Guardians at the Altar of the Sunne on Poni Island, where they wanted to find this Ultra Wormhole. Due to the sky being cloudy, Faba showed a machine that could dispel the clouds. Ash, Lana, Kiawe and Gladion had their Pokémon fire Z-Moves at the machine, powering it up, which removed the clouds from the area. A moment later, Faba and the rest watched as Lunala came out of the Ultra Wormhole, chased by an Ultra Beast.SM085: The Long Vault Home! The scientists followed the Ultra Guardians, who went to support Lunala in fighting the Ultra Beast. Amidst the fighting, Solgaleo joined in, and protected Lunala from an electric web, but got possessed by the Ultra Beast. Faba analyzed who used the net, and found those people to be Team Rocket's elite unit, the Matori Matrix. He noted when they would confront the Ultra Beast, UB: Black, they'd need to be aware of Team Rocket, too.SM088: Full Moon and Many Arms! As the Ultra Guardians followed Lunala to the Ultra Wormhole, Faba and Professor Kukui teamed up to confront the Matori Matrix, to prevent them reaching the wormhole. They had their Pokémon - Hypno, Braviary and Alakazam - attack their aircraft, making it descend down, as they swore they would not let them cross through the portal. Gozu of the Matori Matrix sent Aggron and Mega Evolved it, powering it up to defeat all of Professor Kukui and Faba's Pokémon in one hit.SM089: The Prism Between Light and Darkness! Although Faba and Kukui are overpowered by one of Team Rocket's Mega Aggron, Kukui asked of Faba not to tell everyone of their friends about his secret life, revealing himself to be the true identity of famous Masked Royal. Faba showed he was a big fan of the Masked Royal, who defeated Team Rocket's Mega Aggron with a Z-Move by Kukui's Incineroar. To help Necrozma, Faba, Kukui and Incineroar shared some of their Ultra Aura. In the end, the group watched as the Ultra Guardians returned from their mission.SM090: Securing the Future! Faba went to watch the event involving the Masked Royal. He met up with James, and was surprised to see his former co-worker. However, the two noted they were big fans of the Masked Royal, even having the same commemorative T-shirt. As the Masked Royal announced a brief break, Faba went with James to find the Masked Royal, since he knew his secret identity. The two noticed Molayne and the mask, and believed Molayne was going to assume the fake identity of the Masked Royal. Before entering the stage, Molayne was practicing to be Masked Royal, but ended being tied up by both James and Faba. The latter two began to argue who should keep the mask, but stopped, once they saw the Mad Magma raging on to get the Masked Royal to battle him. Seeing Professor Kukui with his wife, Faba took on the identity of the Masked Royal, while James dressed himself as the announcer. The audience, as well as the Mad Magmar, weren't impressed by Faba, who used Incineroar to battle Magmortar. Faba easily lost and was knocked off-stage. When he woke up, Faba saw everyone was gone. However, he picked up his Masked Royal T-shirt, and cheered when he saw the Masked Royal's autograph on it.SM092 Faba was passing by Team Rocket, who were disguised as Aether Foundation employees. Fearing that Faba would discover their identities, Team Rocket hid their faces by cleaning the windows. Although Faba had a feeling he had seen the trio before, Wicke appeared and assured him they were new employees. Faba continued on, and later, he found a list of all the Pokémon in the facility. Noting that Stufful was not on the list, Faba ran to Lusamine and Wicke, warning them of the Pokémon's disappearance. Lusamine issued a search throughout the organization, and Faba went to search for Stufful. He saw the Team Rocket trio, and remained oblivious until Ash and Lillie mentioned the trio as thieves. Faba confronted the Team Rocket trio, who, along with Stufful, were taken away by the latter's mother, Bewear.SM096 Pokémon On hand Given away Temporary References Category:Male characters Category:Antagonists Category:Aether Foundation Category:Reformed characters